Problem: If $x \dagger y = 4y+2$ and $x \triangleleft y = 7x-3y$, find $(-4 \dagger -1) \triangleleft 4$.
Explanation: First, find $-4 \dagger -1$ $ -4 \dagger -1 = (4)(-1)+2$ $ \hphantom{-4 \dagger -1} = -2$ Now, find $-2 \triangleleft 4$ $ -2 \triangleleft 4 = (7)(-2)-(3)(4)$ $ \hphantom{-2 \triangleleft 4} = -26$.